


She Watches #3

by voleuse



Category: Alias
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-25
Updated: 2005-01-25
Packaged: 2017-10-04 16:15:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/32089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voleuse/pseuds/voleuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She sees; she knows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She Watches #3

**Author's Note:**

> Pre-series.

Sark fires exactly three times, then lowers his gun. Looks to her for approval.

Irina gestures for the target to be brought. When it's placed on the table before her, she glances at it.

Two shots to the head, one directly through the heart.

She stands without speaking, waves the target away, waves everyone else out of the room.

Only when they are alone does she look at him directly. "Good," she says, then strikes him swiftly, bruising his shoulder, his wrist. Then she turns him toward the new target, and positions his arm.

"Again."

She sits back to watch.


End file.
